


Where to, my companion?

by OtherCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Family, Friendship, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/OtherCrow
Summary: Es ist lange her. Lange her, seit du dieses Gefühl gefühlt hattest. Dieses vertraute, wundervolle Gefühl, bei dem du die Zeit spüren kannst, die um dich herum fließt, das sanfte Atmen von jemand anderem, und wie die Luft um dich herum nur ein klein wenig kälter wird.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where to, my companion?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233726) by unknown. 



> ACHTUNG: NICHTS gehört mir! Ich habe es mir lediglich erlaubt, zu dieser Story eine Übersetzung zu veröffentlichen, weil ich den OS auch den nur-Deutsch-sprechenden zugänglich machen wollte.

Es ist lange her. Lange her, seit du dieses Gefühl gefühlt hattest. Dieses vertraute, wundervolle Gefühl, bei dem du die Zeit spüren kannst, die um dich herum fließt, das sanfte Atmen von jemand anderem, und wie die Luft um dich herum nur ein klein wenig kälter wird. Normalerweise ignorierst du es. Es passiert oft. Du hast es irgendwann als Tagtraum abgetan, selbst die Male, die es spät in der Nacht passierte.

Jetzt jedoch, **jetzt** bleibst du stehen. Die Luft ändert sich um dich herum wie Wind, als würde sich etwas in Bewegung setzen. Und dann tut etwas genau das. Vor dir flackert etwas, und langsam siehst du es. Es erscheint und verschwindet, wie ein Herzschlag, komische Geräusche ertönen in deinen Ohren. Es ist eine blaue Polizeibox aus dem späten zwanzigsten Jahrhundert. Du weißt es, weil deine Mutter es gewohnt war, dir Geschichten zu erzählen, von jemandem, der sich ‚Der Doktor‘ nannte und der wilde und erstaunliche Abenteuer erlebte. Du liebtest diese Geschichten, egal wie unmöglich sie erschienen. Und doch stehst du hier, die Augen geweitet, als die Polizeibox vor dir eine feste, undurchsichtige Form annimmt. Die Tür öffnet sich, nur einen Zentimeter. Läd dich dazu ein, hinein zu gehen. Und egal wie sehr du daran glaubst, dass es unmöglich ist, du trittst langsam nach vorne, deine Schuhe leicht und lautlos in dem dicken Schnee. Vor Kälte und Aufregung zitternd, platzierst du eine liebevolle, vorsichtige Hand auf der Tür; du musst kaum drücken, damit sie sich öffnet, und dein Atem bleibt dir in der Kehle stecken.

Es ist groß drinnen, warm und hell und laut. Und dort, **gleich dort** , ist der Mann, über den deine Mutter immer sprach. Er ist anders, aber du weißt, dass er es ist. Du **weißt** es einfach.

Er steht da, starrt schmollend an die Stelle, wo du stehst, beobachtet mit launischen Augen wie du überall hinsiehst, außer zu ihm, wie du für einen Moment einfach nur das wundervolle Bild, von dem, was deine Mutter die ‚TARDIS‘ nannte, in dir aufsaugst. Als deine Augen sich schließlich auf ihn richten, vor Staunen geweitet, dein Herz bis zum Hals schlagend, lächelt er strahlend, hebt seinen Kopf ein wenig, und seine Augen glitzern mit kindlicher, zauberhafter Energie.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du aufhören würdest, mich zu ignorieren, du wibbelig-wabbelige Weltraumhüpfer-Person, du.“ er grinst und du lachst, weil er genauso verrückt und großartig ist, wie deine Mutter ihn beschrieben hat. Und es ist **perfekt**. Sein Grinsen ist blendend, als er langsam einen seiner Arme entfaltet und dir eine Hand entgegen streckt. „Du siehst genau so aus, wie deine Mutter.“ Er strahlt dich an, seine wunderschönen Augen mustern dich von oben bis unten, als er dich umherwirbelt, als würdet ihr tanzen, und dann streckt er seinen anderen Arm, mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, in Richtung TARDIS aus.

„Wohin, meine wundervolle kleine Begleiterin?“


End file.
